game_society_pimpsfandomcom-20200213-history
Mario Kart Playoffs
Mario(less) Kart Playoffs is an annual event, where the contestants, Aaron Yonda and Emre Cihangir, compete in a series of kart-racing games. Adam Koralik is the host of the series. While Game Society founded the championship as "Mario Kart Playoffs" in 2014, Nintendo released a controversial policy regarding gameplay of their games on YouTube and the contest in the years following were named Marioless Kart Playoffs to reflect the game selection changes. Due to the release of the popular title, Mario Kart 8 for the Nintendo Switch, the Mario Kart franchise has made a return for the 2017 championship. Each year, the winner of the championships is rewarded with an unique prize. Seasons 2014 In the inaugural year of 2014, the contestants played five console generations of Mario Kart games and was rewarded with an actual trophy as a prize. 2015 In 2015, the contestants played four kart games as each round of the playoffs: Atari Karts, Sonic & Sega All-Star Racing, ModNation Racers, and Hello Kitty Kruisers. 2016 In 2016, the Marioless Kart Playoffs were held as a YouTube live show. While the game, Table Top Racing World Tour, was considered for the live show, Rocket League was played instead. 2017 In 2017, the contest went back to its roots as Mario Kart Playoffs when Aaron and Emre played the game Mario Kart 8 Deluxe. This was a departure from the previous two years when Game Society hosted the contest without including a single Mario Kart game. The aforementioned happened due to Nintendo's strict YouTube policy that demonetized videos that were not up to company's standards in ethics. While Nintendo continues to uphold their policy, Game Society took a chance since Nintendo has released a new title on their hit console, the Nintendo Switch. The entirety of the contest was live-streamed. The prize for first place was a Chewbacca stein "when you drink it, you have to make a Chewbacca noise."https://youtu.be/gftAOvwaIWg?t=5m35s During the broadcast, the fans can buy the contestants drinks in order to handicap them. (This is true for any livestream events). They bought 10 for Aaron and 19 for Emre. As each shot costs at least $20, the fans have spent a minimum of $580.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gftAOvwaIWg&lc=z12euhexftubfvupi04cjzcq4p3tjbvqqis 2018 Aaron and Emre play against each other during a live show in Rocket League to determine the 2018 champion. This is the second time a Marioless Kart was held without playing a racing game. Adam, who usually acts as the host, was not available for this stream. This event was also the first live stream in which both Aaron and Emre appeared in front of a green screen. Records So far, Emre has won four contests since the inaugural, Aaron has won one. Gallery mario kart playoffs 2017.png|Screenshot of 2017 Championship - Emre was Waluigi, Aaron was Peach References External links Official Playlist 2014 (YouTube) Official Playlist 2015 (YouTube) Official Live Show Recording 2016 (YouTube) Official Live Show Recording 2017 (YouTube) Official Live Show Recording 2018 (YouTube) Category:Series Mario Kart Playoffs Category:Guys Vs Games Category:Aaron Yonda Category:Emre Cihangir Category:Adam Koralik Category:Live Stream Category:Competitive games